Primal
by untilXourXend
Summary: Primal: essential, fundamental. He was a predator. He didn't take to kindly to others trying to chase his prey. It was his primal instinct to protect what he saw as his, and that included being touched by anyone other than him. RATED M for Language and Smut.


A/N: Although this was originally written as a dream sequence for Truth in Blood, it just didn't fit. This isnow completely a stand alone piece. No real back story or plot, just smut. Pure smut. If you don't like reading adult scenes or have an issue with minor hints of BDSM, then I suggest you do not read.

**Primal**

Her heart rapidly pounded in her chest, and her breath hitched at the electricity that shot through her body with every stroke, every touch, and every kiss. Her palms and bare breasts placed against the coldness of the wall, as a hand stroked up her ankle over her calf, to the inside of her thigh and then to the back of her thigh, slowly trailing up the curve of her lace covered bottom.

"So soft, delicate, and smooth, just begging for my touch, my lips and to be marked by me."

She whimpered as he removed his cool hands from her skin. But she didn't dare move. She knew better. He was a predator and she was the lamb. She didn't dare disobey him. So when he awoke her in the middle of the night by whispering in her ear, commanding her to strip down to her panties only and to stand facing the wall, she did so immediately. His tone told her tonight he was taking control, dominance over her.

"Good girl" he had told her as she stood facing the wall before using his body to push her against the cold, hard wall, her nipples hardening at the sensation. He had taken her hands and told her to place her palms against the wall as well, spread her legs slightly and not to move nor look back. She could already feel the wetness pooling in her panties and he had barely even touched her yet.

Sookie moaned as she felt his lips and teeth nipping and sucking at the base of her neck, cool fingertips trailing down her spine sending a shiver through her. Her body clenched and ached with need for his touch, for him, and him only. The light trace of his finger tip traveled over the swell of her bottom and down ever so slowly towards the inside of her thighs.

"Please," Sookie begged in a whisper.

"Please what?" he responded as his lips and teeth continued his assault on her delicate skin.

"Please, Master. Please touch me?"

"Do you think you've earned it yet, my girl?" He questioned as his hands torturously made his way back up her body. He used his weight to push her against the wall, grasping her wrists with his strong hands, and pressing his erection into her, rubbing against her ass, causing him to grow harder with each touch of her warm skin against him. He stilled himself against her and released one of his hands from her wrist, only to reach for one her breasts. His cold finger pinched the already hard nipple, and she yelped from the pleasure in the slight pain he was inflicting on her breast. A predatory smirk played upon his lips as he could smell her arousal intensifying, undoubtedly dripping between her thighs.

"N…No." He fisted her hair, pulling it bring her flesh against his, no space left between them. Hot and Cold. Fire and Ice. Such a wicked contradiction. How he wanted, _craved_ to devour every inch of her, to completely consume her. He wanted and needed to own every inch of her, body, mind and soul. He would not be satisfied with any less. He would take bloody vengeance on anyone who dared to interfere or take her from him. He had been searching centuries for her, and he finally had her.

"No, what?" His voice sounded harsh, nearly scolding, as he pulled on her hair with one hand, the other wrapping around her bare torso, her skin burning against his as he savored every touch, every feel of her warm flesh against his cold, unfeeling skin, making him feel alive. He had only just begun, but oh he loved this game. Her testing him, pushing him, edging him towards the brink of insanity. Only Sookie could do this, drive him this far, make him feel this much and intensely.

"No, sir!"

"That's better, my girl." She was rewarded with the feel of his tongue and teeth on her skin again, on her shoulder, sucking and penetrating the delicate layers of flesh. She screamed out loud but she dare not tell him to stop. It felt too good, too consuming for her to ask him to stop.

"But you, know I must punish you for forgetting my love."

"Yes, sir."

"Do not speak. Get on your bed on all fours, on your hands and knees, with your head at the foot of the bed." Sookie did as she was told, practically crawling up her bed, slowly, she was sure he was still watching, his eyes never leaving her nude body. She could feel it, feel him through their bond. Inside she was dying, her body burning with intensity and desire, as if she were on fire. Swiftly he stepped closer to the bed, and ran his fingertips along her skin. He traced the muscles of her calves up her thigh, the outline of her cheeks, and then in between her thighs, his fingers soaked in her arousal. "So wet for me, already. My lover. Such a slut for me aren't you?"

She dared not respond to the rhetorical question. Never had she imagined calling herself a slut. Truthfully, she despised the notion of being labeled a "slut," but she was also a realist. She may not sleep around, but she was a slut, for him and him only. The things she did for him, with him and to him would make her Gran ashamed. Yet Sookie had no shame when it came to him. She reveled in the fact that he made her feel alive, uninhibited, that she could lose complete control for once and he would catch her if she needed. He never made her feel dirty or ashamed of the things they did together. It was something beautiful and sacred to her, a trust she had never given to anyone else.

"Close your eyes my love, and keep them closed." Sookie complied with his demand. The clinking of metal permeated the air and anticipation fluttered inside her. The feel of leather was suddenly felt on her slender wrists. Leather cuffs. Her hands were chained to her bed. He fastened the other cuff onto her other wrist. Sookie moved, tugging on the restraints. The chains were longer than most, as she was able to move her arms and lift them to an extent. Yet she was still restrained.

"Tsk, tsk lover. You should know better. Now still yourself and remain on your hands and knees, arch your ass in the air."

Sookie assumed her position, and as soon as she did the sound of flesh slapping against flesh was heard and felt. Sookie elicited a moan and whimper, the pleasure and pain surging inside her, begging to be released.

"You're so perfect my love. So beautiful, so willing." His hand struck the other side and she let out a yelp. "What do you say, my precious girl?"

"Thank you, Master," her voice nearly a whisper through her haze of lust and desire.

"I didn't hear you loud enough, lover." SMACK.

"Thank you, MASTER!" Sookie yelled,

His cold hands tenderly rubbed the stinging flesh of her ass, as if to soothe the pain away.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Y…yes, sir…"

"I can still smell him on you," he stated gently as he continued to rub her skin. Sookie's eyes widened. If she had not known him, she would have thought nothing of it. But she did know him, she knew better. He was a predator. He didn't take to kindly to others trying to chase his prey. It was his primal instinct to protect what he saw as his, and that included being touched by anyone other than him.

It had only been a hug. A mere simple, hug, a sign of friendly affection. Oh, and a kiss on the cheek.

Had it not been the wolf, perhaps he would have simply disregarded it.

Actually no he wouldn't.

Sookie was his. And he damn sure did not like any male, human or supe, touching her. His lover. His heart. His everything.

"I'm sorry. It meant nothing to me," Sookie said in her southern, honey laced voice, trying to soothe him.

"He knows your mine, and yet he still thinks he can touch you," anger more evident in his voice. Had she been able to look at him she would have seen the darkness clouding his eyes, and the desire burning. He had to have her now.

Suddenly, Sookie was filled, full and complete and she screamed out. He slammed himself in and out of her as a growl feral growl escaped him. She was so wet and tight, ready for him. He slid and in and out of her easily, pushing himself as deep as he could with every stroke, gripping her hips tightly, increasing her pain with pleasure. "Oh, GOD" she yelled in pleasure as he found her g-spot, ferociously attacking with his penis.

"No, my love. No God here, only Godric," his voice harsh and seductive, as he grabbed a fist of her hair and continued to slam in and out of her until he could feel her muscles starting to clench around him. He suddenly stopped and stilled himself inside of her.

"Godric, please! I was so close!" her voice begging him to resume.

Godric smirked before placing his lips to her spine and trailing them up her back, sending shivers down her spine once more. He loved the reactions he elicited from her. "I didn't say you could cum yet, my love."

"I will you allow you to cum, but with you on top," he commanded, pulling on the fist full of hair he still had. She sat up the best she could with arms still chained. She found that the chains were just long enough for her to sit. With his vampire speed, Godric changed positions. He lifted her so she sat just above his legs. Sookie's eyes drifted to his large, fully erect member. She was practically salivating at the site of him, the scent of her arousal heightening and surging through the air again.

"Taste me, little one. Taste yourself on my cock," he commanded. Sookie needed no further instruction. Her arms still restrained, she lowered her mouth down his cock. Instead of engulfing him, she took her tongue and traced the top of his testicles before slowly gliding up his shaft. She could hear him moan and she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. Swirling and sucking, his hips starting to move urging her to take more of him in her mouth. Godric's hands wrapped in her hair and she took all of him into her mouth. Sookie held him there for moment before sending him down the back of her throat for a brief second. Her warm mouth slid all the way up his cock, gasping for a short breath before she did it all over again and again.

"Choke on me Sookie!" he commanded fiercely.

And she did. She shoved him as far down her throat as she could and held him there. "Fuck, Sookie!"Godric yelled in pleasure, her throat warm and tight around him. He placed his hand on her throat, feeling himself inside her throat. Her breathing had ceased and her pulse slowed until she released him gasping deeply for another breath. His hand cusped around the back of her neck and he kissed her deeply, and intensely. "You may cum now, my Sookie," he whispered against her lips. He laid back and lifted her hips for her to lower herself down on him. Slowly and torturously he filled her. Sookie stilled on top of him reveling the feel of him inside her. It was her turn to smirk as Godric elicited a frustrated moan.

"Do not tease me, lover!" His hips started moving, and Sookie met his rhythm. With each movement, she needed more, wanted more. Soon, Sookie was movie as at a furious pace, his breasts bouncing with each movement. Sookie went to place her hands on his chest but was reminded of the restraints. Sookie groaned and gripped the metal chains in her hands, fisting them, her knuckles almost white. She was almost there, Godric sensed it as she was become tighter and tighter around him.

"Sookie look at move as you cum!"

Her chocolate, lust filled eyes met his as she went over the edge screaming his name, "GODRIC." Her muscles twitched as the orgasm rolled over her. Her heart was once again pounding in her chest, her breathing ragged. Before she was recovered Godric had repositioned her back on top of him, this time as he sat. Chest for chest, her hard nipples rubbed against his cold flesh, causing Sookie to moan again. She kissed his lips and his jaw, her tongue lingering.

"Yours, Godric," she whispered to him as she tilted her head, baring her neck to him. Godric once again growled before sinking his fangs into her tender flesh and exploding inside her. The sweet taste of her blood drenched his tongue as he licked over the puncture wound. Sookie's slender finger wiped away a drop of her blood that lingered on his lips. Sookie pressed her lips to his in a tender but chaste kiss.

"Mine, forever." His arms wrapped around her and held her in place against his body.

"Okay."

End.

Okay, so I have never written smut before. How bad was it? Lol.

Oh, and the next chapted of the Truth in Blood is in the works, about half through. I just keep hitting writers block :/


End file.
